His Fate
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Sam/OC- Sam has dreams of a woman and visions of a creature. He meets her and together with Dean they rid the town of the flesh eating monster. Sam learns of his Fate from the woman and it's more than he could have asked for. Minor Lemon. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the characters or story line affiliated with the TV series. All rights reserved for its respected creators, directors and TV stations.**_

**oOo**

**His Fate**

_Fate can be a cruel thing unless it's the fate of love…_

_But circumstances can make finding love so much harder…_

_Unless you have a Fate..._

Night had fallen and as was usual the Winchester brothers were cruising down the highway in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. They were on their way to yet another supernatural case while constantly on the look out for Lucifer and Michael, hell even some of the Angels were beginning to become a problem. Dean, being the angrier of the two, ground his teeth in frustration as they headed down Highway 3 towards some tiny little cowpoke town while Sam used the GPS on his phone to guide his irate brother in the right direction.

"Sammy, tell me again why we're heading out to some nowhere town that's barely even a speck on the map."

Sam sighed, tired beyond a doubt from repeating himself time and again. Dean knew the reason why they were heading to the small Oklahoma town of Antlers, but because he hated to allow even the thought of the possibility that his brother's visions had returned.

"You know the reason Dean. We just need to go and check it out. Plus it's not like we're going to be stuck in town. Once we enter town we'll get onto Highway 2 and head up into the Kiamichi Mountains. After I had my…" Sam bit back the rest when Dean glared at him. "I looked into it and made a few calls and it seems these people are frightened. They don't know what it is that is attacking the teens that sneak up into camps up in the mountains."

It wasn't the only reason that Sam wanted to check out the little town that was nestled on the outskirts of the small mountainous area, but he hadn't told his brother about the dreams he'd been having of a beautiful woman calling to him. Although he didn't understand why he felt he had to go to her he wasn't going to take the risk of not seeing her on the off chance that she was someone vital.

Dean snorted. "Like that's any better." Shaking his head he slowed as they entered the Antler's city limits. "Well why don't we settle in for the night and head out tomorrow to ask around. We've been on the road for hours and I'm beat. Where is it that we're going? All I've seen since entering this town is that Highway Inn and I'm sure as hell not staying there."

Sam sighed in irritation, but he understood why Dean refused to stay in anything even resembling nice, not with the fact that all their credit cards were under false names, no it was best for them to stay in shabby rundown roach motels. However this time they got lucky because Bobby had come through and called in a favor to an old friend's daughter. Sam found it rather odd that Bobby had seemed intrigued and excited about the boys' destination, but he had said nothing more after giving them the address.

Taking out the folded piece of paper Sam entered the address into his GPS and gave Dean the directions. When they stopped in front of some apartment complex of sorts Dean turned off the ignition and they sat there staring at the homely looking light spilling from the windows facing the street. They could see the small figure of a woman passing behind the blinds as she prattled around. Sam felt drawn to the silhouette in the window and before he knew it his body had taken control and he had opened the car door and was making his way up to the front door.

Dean caught up just as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before his hand could touch the metal of the screen door the storm door swung open. Sam got his first look at the woman and he felt a jolt of recognition. It was the woman who had appeared in his dreams. If he had thought she was beautiful then it was nothing to what he thought now. She was ethereal, stunning, there wasn't a word that Sam could find that measured up to her. Silvery blonde curls framed her heart-shaped face, her skin reminding him of a porcelain doll with its moonlit paleness. Her eyes were the oddest, most mesmerizing color he had ever seen, a color that reminded him of a lapis lazuli, but even that wasn't really quite right fore her eyes were sparkling more than any gemstone he had ever seen. Her pale pink lips reminded him of the moonstone roses he had seen in a flower shop display earlier that day and they glistened as if touched with the faintest hint of dew. She was small, petite, but still blossoming with curves in all the right places and he knew that if he reached out and pulled her to him her softness would fit perfectly against his muscled body.

She knew that Sam Winchester was looking her over; she had seen the recognition in his eyes when he had first set eyes on her and knew that she was the one who had visited him in his dreams for the last several weeks. Being a Fate, she had been preordained to be with him since his birth. She was the other half who he was and only together could he ever be as truly great as he was born to be. Lucifer had no idea how powerful Sam could be if he took her for his own, he had no idea that she even existed, not when he thought there was nothing for Sam to gain but more misery until finally he would break down and allow Lucifer to yet again use him as his vessel. She had waited for over two decades to finally have the chance to see him. Unlike him, she was not graced with his image when she would enter his dreams so she had no idea what he had looked like at all until now and she was not at all disappointed.

Standing over six feet he was a man built out of well toned and defined muscle. His face was chiseled perfection framed by golden tinted brown waves that fell to just above his shoulder, brushing against the collar of his shirt. His straight, almost aristocratic nose was bordered by two almost jade colored green eyes before said nose dipped down to hover above a sensual mouth with a full bottom lip that just begged to be nibbled. His dark rugged good looks contrasted nicely with her lightness. She was after all the light to his darkness.

Dean let his eyes track back and forth between his brother and the woman and he didn't like the sappy lovesick look his brother had, no he didn't like it one bit. Dean hated when Sam became interested in some woman because in the end she ended up either dead, thus making for one guilty as hell feeling Sam, or she turned out to be some crazed lunatic like Ruby had been and that hadn't ended well for his brother at all, not with the demon bitch supplying the already addicted Sam with demon's blood.

Clearing his throat he elbowed Sam and graced the woman before them with one of his ever sexy cocky smiles. "Would you be Destiny by chance?"

She snapped her gaze away from Sam to focus on his older brother. Dean Winchester, rugged, sexy and all around tough guy, was eyeing her with something akin to suspicion. She smiled a calm serene smile at him before she nodded. "I see that Bobby gave you good directions."

Sam heard Dean snort for the second time that night. "No he just gave us an address and Sammy boy here plugged it into his GPS."

She nodded her head again and stood aside as she ushered them into her apartment. "Are you boys hungry? Bobby called over an hour ago and said that you'd be arriving tonight. I just finished making dinner in case you were hungry."

Dean grinned at that. "I won't ever turn down a home cooked meal."

With that Destiny ushered them into her tiny dining room and after they took their seats she laid out plates and silverware before bringing out dinner. Over savory roast they got down to why they were there or rather Dean did since Sam had yet to take his eyes off her and he seemed unaware of anything else but her. Dean swallowed a bite of roast and potatoes before he set down his fork and looked at the odd woman, yes there was definitely something odd about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Deciding to ignore it for now he began trying to find answers.

"So Destiny, do you know what's been going on with these teens lately?"

"The teens around here like to sneak up into the mountains to party on the weekends and for the past several weeks many have come back looking like something savage had attacked them. They have bits and pieces of them that have been bitten off. These are just the teens that have escaped whatever it was that was after them, some of the teens that have gone up into the mountains haven't come back. I think it's the work of one being, Rugarus."

Dean gave her a shocked look. "How do you know what a Rugarus is?"

Destiny gave him an annoyed look. "I've been around hunters for most of my life. My father was one before he died and I hunt on occasions when the prey is small and I can do it alone."

Dean leaned back in his chair as he studied the tiny woman with new interest. "Bobby didn't mention anything about you being a hunter."

"No he wouldn't have. He isn't aware that I hunt. I'd like to keep it that way since it was my father's dying wish that Bobby watch over me. If he knew I was out on the hunt then he'd bring Hell's wrath down on me."

He laughed at that knowing she was right. "Yeah Bobby has the tendency to go a little overboard on his promises."

She smiled at him. "That's the understatement of the year."

All throughout their exchange Sam had held on to her every word, but now as her eyes turned back to peer at him he snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Thanks for dinner. I'll do the cleaning since you went through the trouble to cook for us."

Destiny smiled as Dean burst out laughing. "Sammy I didn't know you could be so domestic."

Sam turned his head and sent a glare at Dean. Shaking his head he stood and gathered their dishes and went through the door Destiny had brought the food through. Stepping into the kitchen he took a deep breath to calm his raging thoughts. It didn't help as question after question popped into his head. _Who is she? Why does she appear in my dreams? Why am I seeing her now? Why do I feel so drawn to her? _Sighing he set to task with the cleaning and the dishes.

Leaving Dean in the living room with free reign over her television she went to watch Sam. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, she watched him as he moved about her kitchen completely unaware of her presence. It gave her time to appreciate the fluid grace in which he moved and the way his muscles twitched and moved beneath his shirt as he shifted his arms about washing and drying the dishes. Before she could catch herself she let out a breathy sigh.

Sam tensed when he heard the sigh behind him. He wasn't use to having someone at his back while he remained unaware of them, but somehow Destiny had managed to sneak in to watch him and he had not sensed her at all. Wiping his hands on a towel he turned to see her standing in the doorway watching him. "How long have you been standing there?"

She smiled. "Just for a few minutes." Jerking her head to indict a room behind her she shook her head. "I left your brother in living room. I think I can hear sports playing."

Sam gave her a rueful smile. "Better sports than what he normally watches."

"I take it that Dean's a ladies man."

She giggled as Dean's voice filtered through their ears. "Now this is what sports are all about! Look at the legs on those cheerleaders!"

Sam shook his head and gave her another smile. "You have no idea. He's embarrassing at times." Deciding that he didn't want to discuss Dean anymore he switched topics, bringing up the topic from dinner. "So you think we're dealing with a Rugarus?"

"Yeah I have a feeling that it's not the only one that' been in this area."

Sam wasn't quite sure what a Rugarus was. They had their father's notes, but it only told of how to kill one. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They're creatures that feed on human flesh. They're born human, but they have this gene that's passed down in families that eventually makes them crave the flesh of humans. Once they begin to craze flesh then there isn't any turning back. They'll eventually become nothing more than a monster. The only way to kill them is to burn them, but it's not easy to catch them because they're wicked fast and super strong. Those teenagers didn't stand a chance and I'm quite surprised that so many have returned with only a few bits and pieces missing."

"Does anyone live up in the area where the kids have gone missing and been attacked?"

"Just old man Phisher. His whole family has owned land covering a good part of the area where the teens camp. Phisher is a gentle old man. He lived up there with his father until his father died. My father said that Phisher married his dad up there."

Sam was thoughtful a minute. "Do you know how Phisher's old man died?"

Destiny shook her head. "He died before I was born and if Dad ever knew he never told me. He just said that some deer hunters caught him burying him back behind his house."

"Has anyone seen Phisher since the attacks started? Anyone checked on his to make sure he was okay?"

Again Destiny shook her head. "Not that I know of and believe me if anyone had and found something amiss then the entire town of Antlers would know. It's the downside of living in a tiny town, everyone knows everyone else's business."

"Well Dean and I will go up to his place and check on him. If there's a monster out there then he might be in danger."

"I'm coming with you."

Sam wanted to argue that. He didn't want her to be in danger, he felt the need to protect the tiny woman before him. Why he felt he needed to he didn't know, but the urge to do so was there. Knowing that she would probably follow them he saw no need in telling her to stay put. He nodded at her. "I think we should get some sleep so we're all alert tomorrow."

She motioned for him to follow her and Sam followed her to the living room where they found Dean passed out on the couch, the football game he'd been watching almost over. Destiny walked over and turned the television off before grabbing a blanket off the back of a recliner and covering Dean with it. Turning back to Sam she pointed down a hallway.

Outside of one of the three doors Destiny pushed it open and ushered him inside. "You can sleep here. The bathroom is the door to your right. If you need anything my room on the other side, don't hesitate to let me know."

Sam nodded as she turned and closed the door behind her before he stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers back on the bed. Climbing under the covers he stared up at the ceiling, sleep far from his mind as he thought of the woman in the next room. Just thinking about her he could fell his body being pulled to her by some unknown force. Some part of him was calling out to her and though it should have caused him some cause for concern it didn't.

Lost in his thoughts as he was he didn't hear the door to his room open or close. He only became aware of someone else in the room with him when he saw the dark silhouette in the shadows around him. He felt the bed compress beside him and a gentle hand touch his bare chest. "Sam?"

Her voice came out a soft whisper and Sam felt the pull towards her grow stronger. "Why are you in here?"

"You can feel it can't you, the pull towards me?"

He wasn't sure what was going on, only that he didn't want her to leave. "Yes I can feel it." He was silent for a moment. "You've been in my dreams."

It wasn't a question and Destiny knew that. "Yes."

"Why?"

"There will be a time, after we incinerate the Rugarus, to explain everything. You have nothing to fear from me Sam, but everything to gain."

With that said Sam felt her stand and he heard the soft click of the door as she left. Feeling an ache from her absence he sighed in frustration as he rolled to his side. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours with questions flowing through his mind Sam finally felt his head clear and sleep finally came welcoming him into its embrace.

**oOo**

Dean drove Destiny's Jeep down Highway 2. The windows were down letting in the early morning autumn air flow through while the sounds of Motorhead played from the tape deck. Sam was quiet, but Dean didn't think too much about it since Sam was quite by nature, and Destiny sat in the front seat looking deep in thought. Finally, when she spotted the turn, she signaled to Dean and he made a left turn.

He was eternally grateful that she had convinced him to drive her Jeep instead of his Impala when the terrain became rough. They bounced and were jostled from all the ruts in the roughly made poor excuse for a road when Destiny pointed at a small cabin set back in the woods. "That's Phisher's place."

Dean maneuvered the Jeep around a small bend in the road and pulled up in front of the cabin. As they all filed out of the Jeep Dean gazed around the property and felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his next stand on end. "Something isn't right here. Something feels…off."

Sam glanced around and the feeling of being watched crept upon him. "I think we should check on Phisher and see if he'll allow us to look around. I think we're being watched so I don't think it's safe to be out in the open."

Destiny sidled over to stand closer to Sam and he placed a hand at the small of her back and ushered her forward towards the rundown concrete steps of the cabin. When the three of them stood before the door Destiny reached out and knocked. "Mr. Phisher? It's Destiny from town, George's daughter. I came to check on you. Mr. Phisher?"

When they got to answer after a few minutes Dean and Sam began looking through the windows and something caught Dean's eye. He motioned for the other two to be silent as he peered in through one of the windows again and noticed that in the corner of the front room there was movement. Something was inside, something humanoid, but grotesque. Dean moved back to the door and taking a deep breath he stepped back and kicked out hard at the door. The door flew open and crashed to the floor allowing the three of them to enter.

Destiny looked around and gasped as she saw the figure in the corner. She fell to her knees and stared. "Oh no…Wesley."

Sam kneeled down beside her. "Do you know what that is?"

She nodded. "He's my neighbor's son. He went missing last weekend."

Wesley looked at her with his one remaining eye before turning that eye to peer at Sam and then at Dean. That eye pleading with them to end its owners suffering. Dean couldn't blame him and Sam and Destiny were just staring at the poor luckless boy. Dean kneeled down so that he could be at eye level with the boy. "Do you want me to end your pain?"

Wesley gave a slight nod. It was all that he could do. Dean hated having to take a human life, but there was no way that the boy would survive. There were bleeding holes from where his flesh had been bitten away and his stomach was torn open and bones could be seen in many places. Dean glanced back at Destiny wanting her approval and when she gave a brisk saddened nod he reached out and snapped the boy's neck ending his pain.

"Well go by the police station when we get back into town and let them know about the boy so that they can come for his body and alert his parents."

Destiny just nodded as Sam helped her to her feet. They continued their search and when they reached the tiny kitchen the sweet acid smell of death and decay reached their noses. Sam noticed a door by the old rusted refrigerator. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open revealing a set of steps leading down into a basement. "Since when do cabins have basements?"

Dean snorted. "Since never, no cabin that I've ever seen has had a basement. I think we may have found where the missing kids have been hidden."

All three descended the old creaky stairs and when they reached the bottom the smell of rotting flesh was stronger. Dean ignited his lighter and the sight that met them was horrible. There were at least five mutilated bodies and many more various dismembered body parts scattering the cement floor of the basement, the rusty smell of drying blood permeated the air and Dean felt like the smell alone was going to suffocate him. Turning to the other two he ushered them back up the stairs and then out the front of the cabin.

He and Sam took great gulps of the mountain air while Destiny rushed over to an overgrown thicket bush and heaved until her body shook with tremors. Sam walked over to her and after she finally stopped heaving he pulled her into his arms and held her. Dean watched the scene with a critical eye once again wondering what was so odd about the woman. Turning away from the scene he looked back towards the cabin only to find they weren't alone.

Swearing, Dean glared at the Angel. "Damnit! Castiel, do you always have to just appear out of thin air?"

The Angel in question inclined his head in a manner that always irked Dean before he let his gaze travel past him to Sam and Destiny. He brow furrowed in confusion and then in concentration. All the while Dean watched him. When Castiel looked back at Dean he gave him a questioning look.

"She's the daughter of one of Bobby's hunter friends."

Castiel leaned towards him and whispered, "I felt something different around same and came to investigate." He motioned towards Destiny with his head. "I just read her soul and I found it serene, calm. Her soul was bright with light. Her light was reaching out and soothing the darkness in Sam's soul."

Dean turned to look at the woman in question and when he turned back to Castiel he found that the Angel had vanished just as quietly as he had appeared. "Damn. He shows up and sprouts some cryptic bullshit and then vanishes. What else is new?" What Dean did know was that he was going to have to get some answers and figuring he wouldn't get them out of Destiny he knew only one other person who might know. Dean knew for sure now that something was different about this girl because no one could have that light of a soul in the hunter business.

Sam heard Dean muttering and wondered what it was that Castiel had wanted. He had seen his brother talking to the angel, but had turned his attention back to Destiny when she had taken a deep calming breath. He was about to ask Dean what was up when Dean motioned for them to get in the Jeep. Sam remained quiet on the ride back to town sensing that Dean wasn't going to talk even if he asked.

Once they reached Destiny's apartment Sam waited until Destiny went inside before turning to Dean. "What's bothering you?"

"Sam there's something odd about Destiny. I can't quite figure it out, but Castiel said her soul was bright. How in the hell do you have a bright soul as a hunter?"

"Maybe it's just who she is. Did you ever stop to think about that Dean? Not everyone has to have a dark soul."

Dean gazed at his brother and noticed he had that look on his face again. "I don't want to deal with another Ruby."

Sam stared at Dean as if he had grown another head. How could he even think that? "She's not like Ruby."

"How do you know that, Sam?"

Sam didn't know how he knew, but he knew it. "I just do."

Dean turned away and climbed into the Impala. Pealing out he left Sam standing there frowning as he watched his brother disappear. Shaking his head in irritation he went inside knowing that Dean would return when he was good and ready.

**oOo**

Dean pulled over into the fast food place and after receiving his ordered burger he pulled out his cell phone and dialed waiting while it rang. When he heard the answering click to signal the other end being picked up he wasted no time with pleasantries. "Bobby tell me what you can about Destiny."

"_**Why**__**do you want information on her? She's a human**_."

"Something is just off about her. I can't place it, but Castiel showed up and said that her soul was calm, that it was full of light."

Dean heard Bobby sigh on the other end of the phone. "_**And the problem with that is what Dean?**_"

Dean could hear the same tone of voice with Bobby that Sam had used and deciding that it would be better just to let that idea drop for now he pushed for information. "What can you tell me about her?"

"_**There's isn't much to tell. George Heaton, he was one of my good friends before he died. He loved Destiny even though she wasn't his own blood**_."

"What do you mean 'she wasn't his own blood'?"

"_**George found her one night when he was out on a hunt. She was only a baby at the time. He couldn't find her mother anywhere. So he took her with him and then when he reached his home he took her to the hospital and they confirmed that she was only hours old. He fought with Social Services for months before he finally got the go ahead to adopt her. He raised her as if she were his own**_."

"Did he ever mention anything weird about her?"

"_**No. He told me she was a bright child. Always did well in school, the honor roll and all of that. He wanted her to go to college, but Destiny refused. She wanted to stay home with him. When he died he left her a good sum of money and she began living on her own**_**.**"

"Where did he find her?"

"_**Dean does it really matter?**_"

"Bobby just tell me where her old man found her."

Bobby sighed in impatience. "_**He was in Lawrence on the hunt for a Shapeshifter. It was the night that Sam was born. I remember your father called me with the news not long before George called me and told me about the newborn he found**_."

"Don't you think it's odd that she was born and found on the same day as Sam, but not only that, but in the same town?"

"_**It's just coincidence Dean nothing more. I've met the girl numerous times and I'm telling you she's human**_."

Dean growled in frustration when the phone went dead. He cursed Bobby for his indifference. This was Sam they were talking about. When it came to him things were never just by coincidence. Pulling out of Sonic he made his way back to the apartment with the decision made to keep a close eye on Destiny.

**oOo**

It was growing late when the Destiny returned from the police station. Sam and Dean were pouring over books when she walked in looking pale. Sam rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"A teenage girl came into the station while I was there and started screaming about a monster. She said one of her friends was taken, but she didn't stick around to see what happened to the others. She told the police that she got in her car and rushed back to town."

Sam glanced at Dean and when he saw his brother nod he turned back to Destiny. "You stay here. Dean and I will go back and see if we can't find them before the Rugarus gets them."

Destiny shook her head. "No I'm going with you. This is my town and it's been my hunt."

Dean didn't want to stand around debating about it all night. "Fine, let's just get going before we end up with more mutilated bodies. You two can chatter and argue on the way."

The piled into Destiny's Jeep and Dean was thankful of the fact that there was not a single cop left in town. He assumed they had all headed up into the mountains. Speeding down the Highway Dean's eyes watched for the turn off and when he saw it he made a fast left and continued on down the bumpy torn up road leading to the cabin. When he went to pull into the front of it Destiny spoke up.

"I doubt anything more is here than what we saw earlier. We should head up to the camp sites and see what we can find there."

Dean whipped the Jeep into reverse and pealed out. He followed Destiny's instructions back down the rutted road and down another turn off that was almost unseen in the darkness of the night and shrouded by a curtains of trees and shrubs. Dean followed along this road until Destiny again pointed out. He looked and could see the dying embers of a camp fire. Carefully maneuvering the Jeep around several pick ups and assorted SUVs he finally parked and they piled out grabbing their bags of weaponry and various equipment.

Dean and Sam walked over to the dying embers of the camp fire. Dean could feel the residual heat from the fire and knew that the fire had been put out not to long before they arrived. "Sam, you and Destiny fan out towards the North and West areas and I'll search the South and East. Let's meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Wait a minute." Destiny jogged back over to her Jeep and after rummaging around inside for a moment she rushed back to them with walkie-talkies. "If we run into trouble it'd be good to have some form of communication. Cell phones don't work up here, but these will."

Dean took the one she offered him while Sam took one of the two others. Dean shook his head. _I really am in the middle of nowhere if cell phones aren't accessible._ "Alright remember that after a couple of hours we need to meet back here. If we haven't discovered anything by then we'll regroup and choose and different route."

Sam and Destiny headed northwest and after watching as they merged into the night shadows Dean headed in his own direction turning on his flash light and making sweeping half circles to make sure he covered every inch. He had only been walking for maybe ten minutes when the walkie buckled at his waist sounded.

"_**Dean are you still close by?**_"

Dean frowned at the not of panic in Sam's voice. He could vaguely heat Destiny's frightened sobs in the background. "Yeah Sammie. I'm maybe a ten minute walk from the camp site."

Static filled the silence for a moment before Sam spoke again. "_**We saw it, the Rugarus, it was about a ten minutes walk northwest of the camp. We found it preying on another kid.**_"

"Are you and Destiny safe?"

"_**Dean I need you to head this way. We're up in a tree for now, but I had to leave our bag behind so we could get up into the deer stand. We got a good distance from it and circled back before we found the stand. We're several yards from it, but I can see it from our perch.**_"

"Alright I'll be there just as quickly as I can."

Dean hooked the walkie back to his belt and began running back in the direction he had come. He only hoped that Sam and Destiny were safe enough for the time being. He had to reach them before the Rugarus did. Images of his brother's body, flesh missing and pouring with blood, fueled Dean on and he moved faster. He moved even faster when he heard the movement a few yards ahead and heard the piercing scream of agony penetrating the air.

**oOo**

Destiny clutched Sam's hand willing the screams to stop. It was too much to take in all at once. Never had she had to deal with something as monstrous as this creature, it wasn't often that she had to deal with anything in her quiet little cowboy town. Sam could feel her body quivering with fear as each scream permeated the silence surrounding them. They were high off the ground hidden in a hunter's deer stand and there was nothing they could do, but wait for Dean to arrive.

Sam tried to soothe her fears, but with the creature so close he dared not make anymore sound than he already had. He glanced off towards where he could still see the Rugarus. The creature was sniffing the air turning its grotesque head to and fro as it scented the breeze. Sam held his breath as the creature turned towards their hiding place, but just as the creature took an advancing step Dean came running into its sight and it stopped and watched Dean advance. Sam could hear his brother's voice carry to him as he circled the beast.

"Hey ugly why don't you try eating Grade A flesh instead of picking off these scrawny kids."

Sam watched as Dean threw down his bag and jerk his head towards it knowing that Sam would see and understand his meaning. Climbing down from the stand as quickly and quietly as possible Sam left Destiny there in its safety while he inched ever so slowly towards the pack that Dean had thrown down knowing he needed to get to the gasoline and lighter that Dean had stashed inside. He never took his eyes off the fight between the Rugarus and his brother. He knew what he had to do, but he would jump in to help his brother if the need arose.

Dean, pissed at the creature before him, circled it as it circled him. It was a dance of predatory grace. At that moment both were just as much the predator as they were the prey, but Dean would be damned if he allowed that _thing _to overpower him and feast on his body. Glaring at the Rugarus, eyeing its distorted ugly face, he managed a cocky grin.

"Hey you bastard! Are you just going to circle me all night or are you going to try a big bite of Dean a la mode?"

Sam sucked in a quick breath when suddenly the creature vanished only to appear a second later right behind Dean grabbing a hold of his brother by his neck as it ran its tongue hungrily down Dean's face. "Dean!"

"Sam you do what you need to do! I can deal with Ugly for now." Turning his attention to the beast tasting his flesh he rammed his elbow into its stomach and smirked in satisfaction when it howled in pain. "Did you really think it'd be that simple you nasty bastard?"

Sam reached the pack and kneeled down. He rummaged in its contents until he found what he needed. When he stood it was to see his brother being thrown back into a huge tree. Sam wanted to rush to his brother's side, but he knew that the creature needed to be taken care of and quickly. Inching away he circled behind the creature, the creature unaware due to its distraction by the blood running from Dean's head from where he had struck the tree and Sam used that to his advantage.

Dean saw Sam as he appeared behind the creature. Sam lifted the rigged aerosol can of gasoline and lift the torch like bbq lighter aiming at the monster. When he saw Sam's nod Dean quickly rolled to the side just as flames shot out when the fire ignited the gasoline. It was the last thing he saw before darkness filled his vision and he allowed its sweet oblivion to come over him.

**oOo**

It was late, night was soon fading away to dawn, when Sam entered Destiny's apartment to find her sitting in her living room talking to the police officers. With a few last words and questions they stood and headed towards the door finally spotting Sam. One officer clapped him on the shoulder while another offered him thanks for the service he and his brother performed. Sam inclined his head in acknowledgement and watched as they left.

Destiny watched as Sam ran a hand through his hair and she saw the muscles in his arm flex with the movement. She stood and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest where she could hear his heart beating a slow calming tattoo beneath his ribs. She gave him a brief squeeze before she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She could see the exhaustion in his eyes, the worry for his brother dragging him down further.

"How is Dean?"

"He'll be fine. The gash in his head wasn't a bad as it was expected to be with all the blood. He didn't need any stitches and luckily he managed to not get a concussion. They wanted to keep him a couple of nights to make sure though."

"I'm glad to hear he's okay." Destiny grew quiet. She wanted to tell Sam the truth of who she was, but she didn't think now was the time, not with his brother tucked away at the local hospital and not when he was clearly exhausted. "Why don't you go and take a hot shower. It'll ease your muscles. While you do I'll fix some coffee."

Sam gazed down into her eyes, still amazed at their blue intensity, and gave her a small smile. He pulled her back into his arms and held her for a time, reveling in the feel of her softness. Finally he pulled away without a word and headed towards the bathroom. Destiny watched him go still feeling the heat from his body and feeling a sense of loss at his absence. _Sam we need to talk and soon. I've waited long enough…and so have you._

Sam relaxed under the hot spray of the shower, the warm rivulets of water cascading down the taut contours of his muscles and dipping into the hollow of his navel before running out to flow down his legs to his toes to finally swirl away down the drain taking the dirt and grime with it. The smell of gasoline was quickly fading as he washed and scrubbed at his body roughly almost wishing he could scrub away the images of those poor kids from his mind as easily as he could scrub the smell of gas from his skin.

Feeling clean and relaxed he turned off the water and toweled himself dry before clothing himself in a clean pair of faded jeans and a white button down shift that he rolled up to his elbows. After running his comb through his hair he left the bathroom following the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. He didn't see Destiny in there, but sounds from the living room drew his attention.

Destiny looked up as Sam walked in. She gestured to the steaming cup of coffee she had made for him and waited for him to take a seat. When he did he reached out for mug and took a swallow of the hot liquid. Sam watched her watch him and he felt a sense of peace in her gaze, hell he felt it in her entire presence, but every part of him her eyes touched he felt relax more. He set his mug back on the coffee table breaking eye contact. Instantly he felt the peace he felt diminish slightly and he hated to admit that he didn't like the loss. _Who is this woman?_

"Destiny tell me what's going on. I don't understand this connection I feel towards you, why I feel drawn to you. It's as if some part of me recognizes you, but that's not right. I've never met you before until a few weeks ago when you started haunting my dreams."

Destiny stood and held out her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Sam stood and took her hand allowing her to pull her to her bedroom. When he entered her room and she turned on the light he let his gaze roam over the purity of the white in her room. Against the white there were splashes of varies hues of blues and purples scattered about the room in the disguise of throw pillows and blankets and pictures of swirling colors. Her room suited her, all feminine and bright.

Destiny left Sam standing just inside the room while she went to her armoire and pulled out a small box. Opening it she took out the pendant, the only thing she had that was proof of her heritage. Clutching the pendant she walked over to her bed and sat down motioning for same to join her.

Sam settled down on the bed next to Destiny and waited for her to show him whatever it was she held in her hand. She took a deep breath and handed him a silver pendant that reflected the very same colors that swirled in the pictures adorning her bedroom walls. It looked vaguely familiar to him, he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't place when or where. He raised questioning eyes to hers.

"Sam, do you believe in Fates?"

"Like the whole idea that fate controls our lives?"

Destiny shook her head. "No. You're right on part of it. Fates have some control over a person's life, but Fates are not an idea but people. Each person has a Fate preordained as theirs and theirs alone. They are much the same as the person they are destined to, but also that person's opposite, their soul's opposite."

It dawned on Sam then that he had read about Fates in his father's journal that it was in that same book that he had first seen the image of the pendant that he now held in his hand. "You're a Fate."

It wasn't a question, Destiny knew that much, but now she wondered if he could figure out the rest. "Yes."

A spark of understanding ignited in his eyes and Destiny knew that he understood. "You're my Fate." He was quiet a minute thinking that over. "A Fate of what exactly?"

"I'm the light to your darkness Sam. I can soothe the turmoil in your soul with you only thinking of me. I was born to be everything that you needed to counter the darkness and misery in your life. From the day your mother made the deal with Azazel your Fate was conceived. On the day you were born I was appeared on Earth not far from your home. A hunter found me and raised me as his own until the time came when I could finally be with you. Our souls are intertwined because we are meant for each other, two halves of the same whole. I am everything you are and everything that you aren't, the same yet completely different. Fates are born for a single person's truest desire and I was made to give you the one thing that you have sought for most. Do you know what that is, Sam?"

"Love."

Destiny nodded as a smile slowly toyed with her lips. "Yes love. That's all you've ever wanted. Not brotherly love, not the love of family and friends, but the love of a woman who cares not who or what you are. And Sam…?" She waited until he turned his eyes to gaze into hers. "I do love you. I've always loved you. Even as an infant lost in this world your image has stayed with me all these years. In my mind I saw you grow and fall in love, go to college and you were normal for time then I saw the demon's blood addiction, and the opening of Lucifer's cage. I saw him possess you and I felt your pain when you were in Hell. Even through all that horrific pain I still loved you. I will never stop loving you, there's no way that I could." She reached out to gently touch his face. "I've always been in your heart, in your soul, even when you were not in possession of your soul I was always there keeping a tiny piece of my light there so that it would not be completely consumed by darkness."

Sam felt the warmth in her touch. It radiated from his face to spread all throughout his body, licking like flames against the icy darkness in his soul. He handed her the pendant which she placed gently upon her nightstand never taking her eyes from his. He felt compelled to touch her and so he did. Raising his hands he buried them in her hair marveling at the silky softness of the strands as the curls twirled around his fingers teasing them with their touch. He let his eyes move away from hers to travel over her face where they lingered on the dewy pink of her lips a moment before he bent his head and captured them with his own.

Destiny knew that this night Sam would taste her light, would be consumed by it until there was nothing but a flickering echo of the darkness left in his soul. She would heal and soothe the scars his memories had left behind and she would make him whole again. She would give to Sam what he had longed for all his life. She would give him the love that he had always wanted and deserved.

Letting her hand fall from his face she lifted her other one to join its sister in caressing the muscles of his chest. When he deepened the kiss she welcomed it letting him slip his tongue inside to taste the sweetness of her mouth before she let her own tongue tease and taunt his seductively. She swallowed his growl of satisfaction as his hands moved from her hair to the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss to allow him to pull it up and over her head. She let her fingers make quick work with the buttons on his shirt before pushing the material down his arms tossing it to the floor to join her own.

Sam stood then and unfastened his jeans before shimming them down his lean hips and muscular thighs. Destiny was surprised to see he wore nothing beneath his jeans and her stomach tightened in anticipation as he reached down to remove her jeans and panties before he sat back down and leaned into her pushing her back until she lay against the soft fabric of her comforter. The hardness of his muscles warmed her soft feminine curves and she sighed contently as he trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. She felt her back arch as he swirled his tongue around their hardened peaks and she let out a small moan.

Sam reveled in the feel of her soft skin as he let his hands and mouth roam her body, the feel completely different than any other he had ever felt. His fingers trailed up her thighs to the wet and wanting folds of her womanhood. He dipped one finger in and then another stroking and teasing until she was withering beneath him begging for completion. He continued to tease her body using his thumb to rub gently at the center of her want and it was then that he felt her body tense.

Destiny could feel the coils in her stomach tightening more and more with each stroke of his fingers. Everything was becoming hazy and sharper all at the same time and when she felt that her body could tighten no more he rubbed her core and she felt her world explode in pleasure. While she recovered panting, heart racing, she felt Sam position himself to hover above her. She felt the hot hardness of his erection pushing against the opening of her body and she raised her knees welcoming him.

Sam pushed inside the warm tight wetness of her body and felt a barrier stopping him from moving on further. He sought her eyes, his questioning her, uncertain now because of her purity, her innocence. Her eyes shone with love and light and she smiled at him. "Only you Sam, I was made for you and you alone."

Needing no other welcome he pushed past it and stilled. The smile never left her face even as a flash of discomfort came and went. She pushed her hips up to meet his and so began a rhythm of gentleness that all too soon became hot, passionate and wild as Sam took control and brought her again and again to the brink of mindless bliss before he took found his release. Rolling to his back he took her with him so that she could lie on him, her head against his chest where she could hear his heart beat calming from its fast pace pounding, his arms holding her securely to him as if he refused to let her go, their bodies still craving the touch of the other.

It was with dawn basking the world in its warm glow, the light spilling through her bedroom window, that two souls mingled and became one together. Their masters sleeping soundly uncaring of what the day would bring, only content to lie together in sleeps embrace.

**oOo**

Two days later Dean, healed and impatient to get on the road, waited in the Impala as Sam stood outside with Destiny. He hated having to leave, but he still had things that had to be done, demons that had to be destroyed and one evil Archangel that needed his ass handed to him. Sam held her in his arms basking in the light that was her.

"I'll see you again Destiny. I promise you that. It's too dangerous to be with me right now, not while Lucifer is still out there."

"I know. I understand. I'll wait here for you as I've waited all these years. I'll always be with you though."

Sam smiled. "In my dreams?"

"Yes in your dreams." She pulled away to pull the pendant from her pocket. "Here take this with you. It's full of my light and it will keep your soul safe from the darkness. Carry it with you always and think of me and I will always be there with you."

Taking the pendant from her he dropped it into the pocket of his shirt next to his heart. Not wanting to say goodbye he simply pulled her to him and kissed her long and deep returning all the love she had given him the last couple of day before he broke away and climbed into the Impala. As Dean drove down the road heading towards the Highway Sam turned back and looked smiling at his Fate as she waved her farewell. _I'll come back Destiny. I promise._ With that promise in mind he turned away and focused on the road ahead as the familiar sounds of the Impala's engine and the riffs of one of Dean's classic rock bands settled over him.

**oOo**

_**Alright that's it for my first Supernatural fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
